Life I thought I knew
by BindedInChains13
Summary: Yukimura was living his days normally, but something felt wrong. One day Sasuke delievered some horrible news, and now the Young Tiger was bearing large sadness...song: Arise by Flyleaf, datexsana naturally


**Life I thought I knew**

I was positive. This was what I had to do. There were doubts in my heart but my lord was NEVER wrong…right? No…if I believed my own lord was wrong then I would forever shame myself. Why does my chest hurt?

_**Tell this swine, we will make it out alive.**_

The pain of battle is so easy to ignore. The sight of fallen enemies and comrades never plague my thoughts. I keep moving forward as long as Sasuke and his Lordship continued to breathe. Nothing else in this world matters right?

_**There's a note in the pages of a book.**_

_**So sleep tonight we'll sleep dreamlessly this time**_

_**When we wake we'll know that everything's alright.**_

Another night dragged on when I couldn't sleep. Even the stars of night couldn't sing me to sleep. What was it that makes me feel so…sick? Was my lord hiding something from me? Well I know that can't be true. My Lord would never do something like that. I just need to try and sleep. It's the only way I can prepare for battle.

_**Sing to me, about the end of the world**_

_**End of these hammers and needles for you.**_

The weight of my spears seemed heavy lately. I must be out of shape. A little more practice and I'll be swinging it around like they had no weight at all. Maybe I could talk Sasuke into sparring with me? It would be fun, since we haven't done that in awhile.

_**Hold on to the world we all remember fighting for,**_

_**There's some strength left in us yet.**_

_**Hold on to the world we all remember dying for,**_

_**There's some hope left in it yet.**_

I found Sasuke a few minutes after I halted my training. He was standing by the little pond beside my Lord. I stand there for a minute. They seem to be in a very deep conversation. It would be rude for me to interrupt. But something inside me stirs. Did something happen that I do not wish to know?

_**The snow on your face, and your razor blades.**_

_**The twilight is bruised, and there you lie.**_

Sasuke saw me standing a few feet away. He looked at me with…such sad eyes. I swear I felt my stomach turn into a knot right then and there. He said something to the Lord then went to my side. I wish it wasn't snowing that day. It was too cold for me.

_**Sing to me, about the end of the world,**_

_**End of these hammers and needles for you.**_

_**We'll cry tonight but in the morning we are new,**_

_**Stand in the sun; we'll dry your eyes.**_

My lord gave Sasuke a nod then went inside. He looked at me then opened his mouth. The words he said I wish I didn't hear. I truly wished this never would have happened. But no matter how much I wished, the gods never heard. I ran away at that point. I had to find him. I won't believe what Sasuke said. Tears were falling on the snow, and the sun failed to dry my eyes. No… I won't believe Masamune was dead.

_**Hold on to the world we all remember fighting for,**_

_**There's some strength left in us yet.**_

_**Hold on to the world we all remember dying for,**_

_**There's some hope left in it yet.**_

I ran. I ran far away from Kai. I couldn't stay there. I had to see with my own eyes that he had truly perished. I heard Sasuke following me, calling my name. Ordering me to come back. When did he have the nerve to order me around? I ignored him and kept on running. Of course I wasn't wearing shoes. My toes were numb from running in the cold snow, but I pleaded my legs to keep going. I'll endure any pain as long as I get to see his smiling face. No matter what. He's not dead. I KNOW he isn't.

_**Sing…Sing…Arise.**_

It wasn't long until I made it to the battlefield. It was so silent, so deathly. The ground was stained red; flags of Oushu were smashed into the ground. I know he managed to escape with his life. He promised me he would live so we could be together. He's not dead…He's not dead…He's not dead. A few seconds later I saw it….

_**Arise and be all that you dreamed, all that you dreamed.**_

_**Arise and be all that you dreamed, all that you dreamed.**_

Among the corpses of blue warriors, I saw six swords edged into the ground. Leaning on one of the claws was a man with a single eye patch covering his right eye. He was bloody and you could see a large red hole staining his blue armor, where his heart was located. Falling to my knees I whisper his name, shaking him slightly. What kind of game was this? Why wouldn't he open his eyes?

_**Arise and be all that you dreamed, all that you dreamed.**_

_**Arise and be all that you dreamed, all that you dreamed.**_

Sasuke stood behind me. _'He's dead Yukimura.' _I ignored Sasuke. Masamune was just toying with me. In a few minutes he would open his eye, kiss me, and ask me to help him treat his injuries. I know it… But he never did. Sasuke carried me back to Kai. Why did he leave Masamune? He needs to be treated. If we don't he'll die! Sasuke laid me down on my bed and whispered that everything is alright. No it's not! I want Masamune to tell me that. My Lord walked in a few moments later.

"_He's dead Yukimura. Face the facts." _

"_No my lord. He isn't"_ That was the first time I ever defied my own Lord.

_**Arise and be all that you dreamed, all that you dreamed.**_

I somehow fell asleep that night. When I did I dreamt. I was standing in a field, one I've never been to before. I looked around, completely lost. Suddenly strong firm arms wrapped around my waist, and a voice whispered in my ear. I knew it! Masamune wasn't dead.

"_No Yukimura I am. But I want you to promise me something."_

"_What?"_

"_Promise me you'll live a life worthy of us both."_

After that the dream ended. I didn't even get the chance to say "Ok". The chance to talk to him disappeared without much hope. I know now. He really is dead. I pulled my legs closer to my chest and cried in my lap.

"_I will Masamune. I promise." _

_**Arise and be all that you dreamed, all that you dreamed.**_


End file.
